Spark
by the merrinator
Summary: Oliver notices something amazing during Quidditch practice. Will he be able to put his feelings into words, or actions? Part of the 7 kisses challange. Oliver/Fred.


A/N: So, I was on LJ, mindin my bizznass (lol, Luda), when I saw this fic challenge, 7 kisses. So, I looked upon it and decided that I would do it. So, here you go. The beginning of a new exciting adventure!

Kind of.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these people, so don't sue me, JKR!

Spark 

Oliver Wood knew that he felt something different that day during Quidditch practice. He looked over to see how Fred and George were handling things with the bludgers and stopped.

It was hard to tell them apart, but, by looking closely, Oliver could tell that Fred was the one dazzling him. His flaming red hair flew in the wind as he swung his bat, pounding the bludger back at George with death defying speed and force. Oliver watched as Fred flew, laughing and jeering at George, who was slightly annoyed at the fact that he broke his bat while trying to return it.

Angelina flew over to Oliver, smiling. "I bet you're upset that you have to replace that bat, huh, Oliver?"

But Oliver couldn't answer. He was too busy staring at the new find in front of him. When Angelina hit him hard, however, Oliver yelped. "What?!" he asked loudly.

She looked hurt. "Were you listening to me at all?!"

Oliver shrugged. "Sorry, Angelina. I was, er, watching the guys."

"I'm sure you were," Angelina said, flying away. Oliver made a face after her.

Later, in the locker room, Oliver smiled at the men on his team; the two Weasleys and a first year Harry Potter. "Great practice out there," he said, avoiding Fred's piercing stare. "You guys are more than ready to beat Hufflepuff." Oliver looked down and cleared his throat. "I have to go talk to the girls now. George, you need to repair that bat; we're on a tight budget." Fred howled with laughter as George's mouth became an O.

When Oliver walked out of the girls locker room, whistling a old tune, he saw Fred wondering around by himself. That didn't usually happen, so Oliver was confused. He decided to call out to him. "Hey, Fred," he yelled across the way, "What are you doing out here by yourself?"

Fred looked over and flashed a perfect smile. "I'm just wondering around. What are _you_ doing?"

Oliver blinked. "Going back to the Common Room."

"I'll walk with you," Fred said. They walked into the school. Oliver was embarrassingly nervous. He couldn't even look at Fred without blushing deeply. Fred was avoiding his glance too. "So, about that game on Friday…"

"It's actually Saturday," Oliver corrected automatically. Fred blushed.

"Oh, I knew that," he said. "I was just…just testing you." They both chuckled softly.

"So, yes, the match," Oliver said, looking up at the staircase. "I'm ready for the Hufflepuffs."

"Me too," Fred said. He thought. "You know, the Hufflepuffs kind of look like bees flying around in their black and yellow."

Oliver laughed. "That is true! They hate it when you point that out."

"I know," Fred said. "Naturally, I do it all the time." There was a silence. "I wonder what George is up to…"

"Probably fixing that bat I told him to fix."

"Nope," Fred said. "He never does anything until the last second. I get it done fast. He'll probably make me do it."

"Would he do that?"

"Yeah, he does it all the time…except for homework…He does mine…he's better at that kind of thing." Silence. "You know, you're too obvious."

Oliver looked at him for the first time. Fred's shining eyes were full of nothing but mischief. "Wh-what do you mean?" Oliver stammered.

Fred smiled wide. "I noticed you gawking at me during practice. Angelina hit you pretty hard, huh?" He laughed. "That's okay that you were staring. I know I'm gorgeous." Oliver snorted, and Fred's smug expression wore off a little. "What was that? A snort of disapproval?"

Oliver laughed. "No, it was a snort of laughter," he said through giggles. Fred joined in. They were standing in the middle of the corridor, cracking up. Oliver regained composure, however, and stood there, watching Fred. "Am I that obvious?" he asked.

Fred nodded. "That's okay, though," he said. "I stare at you too. I'm pretty sure we feel the same way about each other."

Oliver blinked. "What?" he asked finally.

Fred looked down at his feet. "Well, I noticed that twinkle in your eye, like you've just fallen in love or something. I'm pretty sure that happens when I look at you. So, I think that we are in love, and we just don't know it. Well," he thought after the fact, "we know now. But we didn't know before."

Oliver blinked again. "Who knew you could be so insightful?"

Fred grinned. "It comes out of me sometimes, I guess."

They walked the rest of the way down the corridor, into the corridor where the Fat Lady rested at the end. Oliver stopped and looked at Fred. "So that was a confession? You like me?"

"I love you, twit," Fred said, walking on.

Oliver's brow furrowed. "Well, I'm pretty sure I love you too," he said, causing Fred to spin around and smile.

"That's brilliant," he said, walking back. "Now, I can ask you that awful question that seems to be so hard coming out…" He blinked. "That made no sence. Anyways…will you go out with me, and give me the honor of being your amazing, awesome boyfriend?"

Oliver smiled. "Yeah, Fred. If you stop being so pompous."

Fred laughed. "I don't think that's ever gonna happen, Oliver." He took his hand, and Oliver looked into Fred's eyes. He looked sincere. "This is the part where we lean in and kiss, huh?" he mumbled, looking at Oliver's lips.

Oliver nodded once, and their faces became close. Oliver could smell Fred's spicy scent. He wondered why it was so spicy before Fred's lips were pressed onto his, and he lost track of his thinking.

It didn't faze either of them that this first kiss was taking place in the middle of the corridor, nor did it faze them that anyone could come around the corner and see this sight. The only think that they could think of was each other, and how they fit. Their lips seemed to be a puzzle; they were both missing the right piece. The spark inside of them both turned into a roaring flame that enveloped them both, and in this moment, they both felt safe and loved.

Oliver and Fred broke apart moments later, and they both held each other, their eyes never leaving the others. Fred then smiled. "We should go back to the Common Room. George and crew are probably wondering where we are."

"That's true," Oliver said. "We've had our moment."

"We'll have more, though, huh?" Fred said, taking Oliver's hand and walking.

Oliver followed, kissing him swiftly on the cheek. "Of course we will. Especially after we beat Hufflepuff, and I'm not under so much stress."

"Why would you be stressed about those bees?" Fred said. "We'll pulverize them."

"That's what I like to hear," Oliver said, smiling at Fred. Fred winked at him.

A/N: So there you have it. I don't know where Oliver/Fred came from…I was just sitting in the U-bend, thinking about death (lol, Myrtle) when I stumbled across them in my mind. Plus I love both of them, so…^.^

R&R, plz! I will love you for life if you do. Even if it's a bad review lol. At least I'll know how good I am, huh?


End file.
